


Em Kaer Morhen

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Best Friends, Depressed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel is a child, First Kiss, Geralt is a child, Hugging, Lambert looks like Paul Bullion, M/M, Mentioned Child Lambert, Mentioned Vesemir (The Witcher), Sharing a Bed, Teenager Eskel, Teenager Geralt, Trial Of The Grasses (The Witcher)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Vesemir sabia que teria muito em mãos no primeiro olhar que aqueles dois deram um no outro.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463





	Em Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "In Kaer Morhen", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852484
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: primeiro beijo

Vesemir sabia que teria muito em mãos no primeiro olhar que aqueles dois deram um no outro.

Eskel já estava em Kaer Morhen há algumas semanas quando Geralt chegou; encolhido no colo de Vesemir, apenas seu cabelo castanho era visível.

— Eskel, este é Geralt, ele acabou de chegar, vocês vão dividir o alojamento - Vesemir disse enquanto colocava o garoto no chão.

Geralt prontamente se escondeu entre as pernas do homem, observando o garoto com os olhos cor do céu.

Geralt deu seu primeiro sorriso em Kaer Morhen.

Eskel sentiu seu coração quente pela primeira vez em Kaer Morhen.

Os dois se tornaram os melhores amigos quase imediatamente, mesmo dividindo o dormitório com mais garotos, eles sempre acabavam na mesma cama, conversando até caírem no sono.

O verdadeiro treinamento de Witcher não veio logo, primeiro eles aprendiam o básico. 

Sobre monstros, o que usar e como matar, a cuidar da caça, rastrear na floresta e fazer poções, só então o verdadeiro treinamento começava.

— Mexa mais seus pés Geralt - Um dos instrutores mandou — Você tem que ser mais rápido Eskel - Continuou, circulando-os.

Os dois assentiram; não havia nada de errado nos movimentos deles, mas é claro que eles tinham que sempre se esforçar mais e mais; e logo viria a prova das gramíneas.

— Geralt - Eskel chamou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— O que é?

— Vamos caminhar.

Geralt não costumava questionar quando Eskel o acordava no meio da noite, mas ele parecia amedrontado agora.

— Amanhã eles vão nos dar os mutagênicos - Eskel disse quando pararam na amurada, as pernas penduradas para fora das pedras enquanto observavam alguns dos garotos mais velhos no pátio lá embaixo.

— Como você descobriu? 

— Ouvi os meninos mais velhos falando.

— Tanto faz - Geralt disse dando de ombros - Os lábios trêmulos.

— Eles disseram que nem todos conseguem - Eskel começou num tom seco — Eu não quero ser um dos que não consegue, não quero que aconteça conosco.

É a primeira vez que os dois sentem o medo verdadeiro em Kaer Morhen.

— Prometa Eskel - Geralt manda, agarrando a frente da camisa de dormir dele com dedos trêmulos — Prometa que vamos conseguir, e vamos continuar treinando juntos! - Exige o olhando firme.

Olhos azuis encarando os verde acinzentados, dois corações batendo desesperados.

— Geralt… - Eskel diz o puxando também, suas cabeças descansando nos ombros um do outro.

As provas não são fáceis, e não são nada do que eles imaginaram; os garotos mais velhos quase nunca falavam delas, e eles percebem o porquê agora.

Eskel acorda depois de dois dias, Vesemir está entrando pela porta do dormitório, uma tigela que cheira a mingau junto a água fresca.

— Geralt - É a primeira coisa que ele diz.

— Beba filhote - Vesemir manda lhe dando a água — Coma - Continua lhe estendendo a tigela.

Eskel mal engole algumas colheradas antes de analisar o lugar; ele pode sentir o cheiro de todos que estavam ali antes das provas, o próprio cheiro de Geralt agarrado às suas cobertas, onde passaram a última noite emaranhados juntos para se confortarem; ele pode ouvir o coração de Vesemir batendo de modo lento, junto a vários outros por detrás da porta; tudo parece demais.

— Onde está Geralt?

Sua voz parece rouca, a garganta áspera como se tivesse gritado muito, pelo que se lembra, mal esperava ter voz agora.

— Eles o levaram para mais alguns mutagênicos - O Witcher diz de modo irritado — Ele passou muito bem pelas provas, os magos… acham que ele pode ser melhor - Vesemir diz no mesmo tom.

Eskel espera; enrolado em sua cama, tentando se adaptar à explosão sensorial que são seus novos sentidos; mas ele tem esperança, três ou quatro garotos saem das provas, foi isso que os mais velhos haviam dito, e é nisso que ele se agarra.

Geralt volta para os dormitórios quase uma semana depois; apenas uma sombra do que era, os cabelos, antes cachos em tons castanhos agora estão curtos e em tom acinzentado, como o dos velhos mestres; seus olhos agora cor de âmbar parecem apagados.

— Geralt? - Eskel chamou assim que o viu entrar.

Ele não responde, apenas se aproxima de Eskel, entrando em sua cama e se escondendo debaixo das cobertas, o rosto pressionado contra seu peito, ouvindo as batidas lentas do coração.

Eskel percebe logo que ele não voltaria a ser o mesmo de antes, as provas pareciam levar algo de todos eles afinal.

Eles treinam, e treinam e treinam, sem folgas e sem mais das muitas brincadeiras de antes.

— Você não pode deixar que eles levem tudo de você! - Eskel estoura um dia — Você parece uma casca Geralt! Você não sorri, mal come! E eu posso ouvi-lo andando por aí quase a noite toda!

Geralt não responde, ele apenas se senta na cama de Eskel, a cama que ele mal começou a compartilhar novamente depois das provas.

— Eu me sinto… vazio - Diz num tom rouco.

O que levou apenas um dia em Eskel, parecia ser um efeito fixo em Geralt, a voz rouca não tinha ido embora, o cabelo também não havia voltado a crescer castanho.

Mas ele era mais rápido, mais forte também, Geralt podia se equiparar aos garotos mais velhos, ele até havia vencido vários deles.

Eskel atravessou o dormitório em passos largos, se surpreendendo quando Geralt o puxou pela camisa, o fazendo parar na frente dele entre as pernas; a cabeça acinzentada indo descansar em sua barriga enquanto os braços circulavam sua cintura.

É a primeira vez que eles sentem esperança em Kaer Morhen.

— Você me pediu para prometer que íamos conseguir, nós conseguimos Geralt, já passamos da metade do caminho, e vamos seguir em frente! - Eskel promete desta vez, passando os dedos entre os cabelos dele.

Não é da noite para o dia, é claro que não é; Eskel também não havia passado incólume pelas provas, os gritos de Geralt assombrando seus pesadelos mais do que qualquer coisa.

Mas eles progridem; começa com um levantar de sobrancelha, depois um sorriso contido, até que Geralt caia na gargalhada enquanto observa um dos garotos novos, um ruivinho de olhos verde amendoados chutar a canela de Vesemir.

Estão ambos se preparando para dormir, Geralt nunca gostou de camisas para dormir, e o clima quente fazia Eskel abandonar as suas também.

O dormitório havia ficado para trás, agora eles tinham um quarto na fortaleza, duas camas e dois baús para guardarem suas coisas; às vezes eles usavam as duas camas, na maioria das noites não.

Deitados um de frente para o outro, o sono teimava em não vir.

— Eskel, você iria me odiar… se eu fizesse uma coisa? — Geralt perguntou em voz baixa, praticamente sentindo o arrepio que percorreu o corpo de Eskel.

— Nunca enquanto nós vivermos - Eskel prometeu, um sorriso calmo no rosto.

Ele observou a determinação passar pelos olhos de Geralt, sua mão indo agarrar o braço dobrado na frente do corpo e seu rosto se aproximar; todo e qualquer pensamento sumiu de sua mente quando seus lábios se chocaram.

Parecia estranho no começo, seus lábios rachados, os dentes pressionando forte por detrás da pele, os corações batendo tão rápido quanto podem.

— Ruim? - Geralt perguntou se afastando, nervosismo escrito em seu rosto.

— Não… só não… não temos pressa - Eskel disse o puxando de volta para si.

Dessa vez ele se aproximou, seus lábios apenas se roçando, a mão de Geralt como uma âncora em seu braço, sua mão indo escapar para segurar os cabelos curtos da nuca de Geralt.

Parecia melhor dessa vez, a língua de Geralt indo lamber seus lábios antes que eles voltassem a se roçar, leve como apenas uma pincelada.

Ficaram nisso por horas, pequenas puxadas no lábio inferior, uma língua brincando com o lábio superior, as duas juntas entre seus lábios, o gosto da cerveja do jantar sendo compartilhado, seus olhos se encontrando entreabertos, o riso fácil enquanto se aconchegaram ainda mais perto.

— Ruim? - Eskel perguntou quando os primeiros raios da manhã pareciam querer penetrar pelas janelas fechadas.

— Não, muito bom - Geralt respondeu em um tom que irradiava felicidade.

Era a primeira vez que eles sentiam amor em Kaer Morhen.


End file.
